


Bonk!

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Achievement Unlocked: Epic Parenting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonk!

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Rumble, Frenzy, Soundwave  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from LB82. **The Prompt:** _*BONK* "Ow. Hey!!" Frenzy and Rumble there..._

_Bonk_

“Ow!” A barely there pause. “Hey!”

_Crash_

“Fragger!”

“Ow! Quit it!”

“You quit it!”

“You first, ya glitched-out rust heap!”

“ _You_ first!”

“You started it!”

Soundwave sighed.

Then as though on cue and in stereo, “ _ **Dad**_!”

Soundwave stood, hearing Frenzy and Rumble as they dragged at one another, pushing, shoving, trying to get to the door first. Both of their mouths opened as they saw Soundwave, then dropped lower in shock as the door slid shut.

Soundwave scrambled the lock. That should keep them busy for a while, and give him a chance to finish processing the information Ravage had returned with.


End file.
